After
by lebxeb
Summary: Dr. Brennan wakes up the morning after, and to her delight she hasn't run away. Short, sickly sweet and ten minutes of your time.


**Disclaimer:**They are not mine, shamefully. No infringement intended.

**Summary:** Dr Brennan wakes up the morning after, and to her delight, she hasn't run away?? Fluffiness, sexiness, short and sickly sweet.

**Rating****: **M+/NC17 Fairly tame for me. (stop pouting)

**Thanks:**Bless you Kam, for taking the time. Appreciated. X

**After.**

Dr. Temperance Brennan woke after the night before. It was Sunday morning, 12th June, 2010. The sun was bright, hot and warming her back as she lay naked, except for another naked body loosely draped over hers. The body felt heavy, like a thick eiderdown but comforting.

The man's head lay firmly on her left breast. His soft sleepy exhales trickled across her sternum to her other breast, perking the crown. And that was quite a lovely sensation.

She had a delicious ache about her, between her legs, her nipples, Her lips felt swollen and tingled. Her mind, usually up before she was conscious, was still struggling to get to revving speed. Which she mused, was not so surprising considering, what had happened last night. Anybody, after that, would have trouble putting two thoughts together.

Her eyes opened to the ceiling of her bedroom, and she let herself, just this once, have a tiny smile.

To remember what happened last night, could be called illicit. A night of passion that was forbidden to her, and the man now sleeping off his exhaustion.

For her partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth was laying, sleeping soundly on her chest, his palm on her hip, just where her thigh met her pelvis. Or not to put to finer point on it, on her pussy, just. And that realisation made her eyes snap shut, as she tried to control the impulse to arch, as the electric shock of arousal, wormed its way from that heat, up her spine to her brain. His right leg looped over hers, delectably warm, the downy hairs, so soft against her smooth leg. And that was another very pleasant sensation.

The only thing she wasn't enjoying was the sensation in the pit of her stomach. Being a forensic anthropologist of world renown and a certified genius, she understood biology, the human body and all its functions. Bones knew that the sensation in her stomach was a surge of adrenalin, which was making her feel nervous. The fight or flight hormone. And that was the problem.

Fight, or flight.

Usually she would run. Especially when somebody got too close, too affectionate or ventured an 'I love you'. That would have been the last she saw of that lover. She would stop calling, go on a trip somewhere and neglect to tell them. Or just simply disregard their persistent calls. You see she had a problem, a nasty one. She didn't or couldn't trust. Well, she did, but very few people. Her friend Angela, whom she had known since college and who had been through most of her traumas in life, with her. Who she got merry with, worked and told most of her exploits too. And her partner. Booth, who called her Bones, affectionately. That building of trust had been a very gradual painful process.

Bones thought it was about four years ago when she could honestly tell Ange, that she trusted someone else. Booth.

Seeley Booth had her back professionally, emotionally and physically protected her. Not that she needed that, but he did do that without her permission. At first she found it ridiculous, condescending and patronising. But as the years stretched out, she grew to rely on his strength and commitment to their partnership, and expected him to be there for her. Remarkably she found herself over those previous years, reciprocating when the need arose.

Over the last few months she had been in an emotional dilemma. Booth had been seriously ill. Had been diagnosed with a benign brain tumour, which she partly diagnosed from his behaviour patterns. When it all came to a terrifying peak, diagnosing him, herself. She held him hard and forced these words into his confused, terrified mind, 'Trust me, Booth, **trust **me.. .' He had given a short nod, relaxing, grateful for her courage and support. They went to the hospital, where both their fears were painfully realised.

He recovered, slowly, but he was changed; so would anybody be after coming face to face there own mortality.

Bones was just as affected. She had an epiphany. She was as close to Booth as she could get, emotionally. Never before had she been so attached to anyone, linked by an invisible chain, which they had forged together and looped it around one another. Its weight an encumbrance sometimes, but it had another wonderful symptom. Tying them together, giving comfort, and security. The search was over. She had found her better self through him.

Love was a notion, a sentiment, she had long given up on. Until now. Biological responses and chemical reactions aside for once. She understood it now. She knew what love meant, what it felt like, and trusted him enough to let herself experience that emotion. Yes, Bones finally loved.

Bones lived though his recovery on tenterhooks, willing him better. Needing his strength back to support and care, like he had always done. The feelings and emotions she had for him, bubbled up from deep within, but she, logical, rational to a fault, decided to hide them and stay silent.

Booth had an epiphany too, and to her astonishment told her quite casually and calmly, that he loved her one evening.

She wanted to grab him, kiss and hug him senseless, delighted that he felt the same. However, he then added, knowing she would freak out, run or dissolve their partnership that in a **professional **way, he loved her. That he thought she was smart and cool, and he loved that aspect about her. But she knew. She understood, and played her part, acting her butt off, and gave it back with gusto. They were both covering for the other.

That thought made her smile again and caress the warm smooth flesh of his back, very gently with a limp wrist, and delicate finger tips.

So how did they end up, exhausted in one another's arms, the morning after? Easy, it was her. She had taken the first step last evening, while they drank a single malt and a glass of crimson wine, in the local bar they frequented after a concluded case.

The case was hard for her to fathom, the motive was jealousy, murder most foul perpetrated through jealousy. So they sat discussing how love and the twist of jealousy, could lead anyone to murder so viciously. In a crime of extreme passion. Bones could not fully understand that. Booth had laughed softly and said something to her, that was like a heavyweight boxer's punch to her solar plexuses.

He had said, bantering, 'Well you wouldn't, Bones. You've never known true love between and man and a woman. Until you feel that, you can't comment. It changes you. Alters your perspective.' He didn't mean it in a cruel way but it still hit home. He was right and she was silent for a long time.

He apologised sweetly, seeing her mulling over his statement, in his own careful way, telling her that he talked **crap **sometimes, but Bones stopped him.

'Show me. Prove your point, Booth,' she said softly, eyes soldered to his. She remembered how he swallowed and his handsome face grew dark. Firstly, she was telling him that she knew he loved her, not professionally but he **just **loved her, no appendages. Secondly, Bones was telling him, that she indeed loved him back.

'How can I do that?' he had asked quietly, not breaking eye contact.

'Make love to me,' Bones had replied seriously, with great bravery.

'Arh. But that is only half the puzzle, Bones. The other person has to participate too.' He gave with a wonky smile. 'And you're not prepared for the consequences.'

'How do you know that? You don't know me,' she said gently. He looked back to her, his eyes watery.

'If I do? And you run? It's over. We're over… I'm not willing to risk **us **to prove a point,' Booth said sincerely. She remembered nodding understanding. She had reached into her purse, pulled out her share as he watched her move, Bones put her money down then smiled to him, getting up from the bar stool.

'I'm willing to risk us, for something even deeper and finer. If you change your mind, Booth. Let me know. Ok?' Sweetly spoken, Bones pecked his cheek, holding her lips to him. Then walked out to her car and drove home.

* * *

Bones sighed and kissed the top of his head, he stirred a little, rubbing his cheek on her breast. Taking a deep breath closing her eyes, holding him a little tighter to her body.

'Stop thinking so loud. It's Sunday,' Booth muttered, muffled and warm throated. She grinned wider, squeezing his back, kissing his hair again.

'Go back to sleep, Booth,' she instructed, just as warmly and softly. She extricated herself from him and went to her ensuite. She went to the bathroom and use her facilities. She looked at herself in the mirror; she had a pure sensuous glow about her body and eyes. A teasing smile she could not lose, and marks of his passion all over her. Where his mouth had been, red broken capillaries signalled his presence and their passion. Her heart thrilled as she looked to each one, with a smile and an amused shake of her head.

Bones loaded her tooth brush and began to clean, as Booth tapped the door gently,

'Come in, Booth.' Bones said airily, watching as he peered around the door, with freakishly bad bed hair and more stubble, which made him look adorable. He smiled wide, nodding towards the toilet.

'May I?'

'Course.' Booth walked in and had a pee, looking out her wonderful bay window overlooking the capital. She started to giggle, when she looked sneakily to his ass. Which had a large love bite adorning it. He turned his head, wrinkling his brow.

'What?' Bones carried on brushing, unable to lose her seductive smile.

'Evidence.' She pointed to his butt and the mark, 'That I loved your ass good.' Then chuckled cutely, making Booth have a look.

'Wahell, that's outrageous. How slutty are you?' He walked beside her and washed his hands in the sink, looking at her in the reflection. She dropped a hip, spat in the sink, rinsed her mouth and brush.

'Have you seen my torso? I'm covered with them. You got off lightly.' prodding a finger in his chest accusingly. He huffed, took her tooth brush from her hand, brushing her stomach with his forearm as he reached for toothpaste and loaded her brush.

'Make yourself at home, why don't you?' Bones said mockingly, a cheerful smile followed her comment.

'Thanks,' Booth countered back sensibly. She smacked his butt playfully as she went out, 'Coffee?' asked casually.

'Great, thanks.' He cleaned his teeth looking in the mirror, he looked frightful, in a rough fetching way. He cleaned himself up a little, just in case. His cock already at half mast, which it constantly was around her but as his mind wandered back to last night, it just wouldn't stay flaccid.

They had been so passionate, lusty at times and on the last round, they had made love with tenderness and complete honestly and gentleness. And it was magnificent. More than he ever envisioned, or warned her about. A remarkable thing had happened to him, he was sure she felt it too, although they didn't talk after, just lay exhausted and in complete silence, basking in the euphoria for a long while, holding each other as slowly they fell asleep.

* * *

When he came out she was sitting up in bed, coffee in hand and the Sunday paper on her lap, flicking through it. He didn't know quite what to do as he looked over to her, she must have felt his unease.

'Come on, Booth. Coffee's getting cold.' Bones said sweetly, pulling the covers back for him to get back in. Booth grinned relieved, as she looked back to the paper casually. He trotted around and slipped in, matching her position in bed.

'Great bed Bones. Stunning,' he said with gusto, sipping his coffee. Bones flicked her eyes around her four poster. Zanzibar style, huge, seven foot long and wide mattress. Draped with deep purple silk, transparent foils at each corner. Open above their heads. Beautifully carved mahogany frame, and the linens, Yves De Lorme, the best Paris could offer. Each sheet costing over a thousand dollars.

'Thanks,' she said casually, returning her eyes to the article she was reading. Booth took in her inner sanctum, with its fine furniture and the adornments, scattered sparsely but precisely positioned for dramatic effect. Booth loved the room. He thought it elegant and interesting, just like her. Then he spotted something,

'Is that a dildo in that alcove?' Booth asked incredulously, with a touch of humour, Bones chuckled. 'No, Booth. It's a Babylonian prayer phallus, go get it. I'll tell you a story about it, how I got it.'

'Cool.' He was up and brought it back from the tastefully lit alcove, looking at it intrigued. 'Look's like a dildo? Where's the one button?' Booth cheekily looking for the said button.

'Haaa. Oh, Booth?! Careful, it's six thousand years old! And **very **valuable.' Bones said suddenly serious, as she saw him flip it in the air, cheekily catching it. Booth sat back in bed, a little closer to her this time. She looked into his eyes. Their shoulders were touching, she could feel the burn of his flesh against hers, which was utterly moist making.

'I was on a dig in Iraq about seven, eight years ago? Just after the first time?' He nodded understanding, that she meant after the first conflict over there.

'I was working in this temple and I uncovered it. Now, we were being watched by armed Iraqi security. This one guy, who was watching me like a hawk, saw this and got so mad. Started saying, shouting, it was a monstrosity, an **affront **to Mohamed, and should be destroyed. He got very angry when I protected it, not letting him have it.. . You see, Booth this phallus, I knew was a piece of history of his former civilisation. The writing down the shaft are prayers, carved for prosperity and fertility. For a good harvest and people to pray to. A God, a deity if you will.' Booth nodded seriously.

Bones continued with a teasing grin clinging to her lips. 'It is **so **important and reveals the life and traditions of a civilisation six millennia ago. Priceless, and utterly unique, never been seen before. We argued, wrestled a while, as he tried to pull it off me, out of my hands. He threatened me with his gun and I ran, with this, to my jeep and took off. After he had been knocked on his ass, by yours truly.' She grinned taking it from him, Booth chortled sipping his coffee.

'The stupid philistine. So twisted by his ignorance, couldn't see the enormity of this.. . Anyway, I knew he would raise the alarm, so I drove like the **frigging **wind, North to Turkey thirty miles away.' Bones sighed sweetly with a gentle smile curving her lips, drew her legs up and held the phallus on her knees. Bones, tilted her head peering at it, studying it closely.

'I knew as soon as I got to the border they would stop me, and search the jeep and my bags, but not a woman.' Bones flashed him a glance, her smile growing, Booth's face showed he was slowly realising what she had done.

'Sooo, I hid it about **my **person.. .'

'Haaa! You go girl! Haaaa.' She nodded, grinning cheekily.

'I got to the border, they indeed they checked the car and my rucksack. I gave them some inane excuse for my trip over the border, I crossed it with a **huge **smile on my face.' Booth belly laughed rolling cutely, making her light up, she loved it when he laughed like that, it made her heart flutter.

'I went to the nearest village and posted it back to myself, here.'

'Haaa. Genius, Bones, brilliant!'

'Yes well. It belongs in a museum really, but for a while at least, I'm keeping it safe here. Till things settle down out there. I've willed it to the Jeffersonian. Or it goes back to Iraq, if they come to their senses any time soon.'

'Wow. Incredible story, Bones. You minx.. ,' Booth said nudging her, she chuckled, 'Six thousand year old dick and you still got it hard?'

'Haaa. Yes. Now put it back please.' Handing it back to him, Booth took another look at it smiling, then leant in to her, she looked to his charmingly rugged face.

He asked, secretively, 'Did you cum, Bones?'

'No! I was too scared I might get shot, Booth!' Bones was highly amused by his enquiry. Booth got up, putting it back carefully. She watched, tossed the paper on the floor, snuggling down into the bed, on her side to watch him.

'You've got great taste Bones, this is such a beautiful room. Really classy. That's a Phil Calder, isn't it?' He looked a the abstract painting over her carved head board, looking really closely at it. She was impressed by his knowledge of modern art, and her expression showed that.

'Yes. I'm impressed, Booth. It is.' Bones said trailing her eyes up at it, then over his body. God he was just spectacular she noted, and unabashed by his nakedness, which rang all her bells.

'I love his work, he had an exhibition at the National, I took Parker a few months ago. He usually does huge canvases though. I've not seen this size before?'

'No he… It was a gift.'

'Shit really? An old lover?' Booth asked totally gob smacked, intrigued as he got back into bed, rolling to face her, propping his head up on his palm.

Bones grinned and shook her head, rolled onto her back and raised her arms, stretching out her back, yawning.

'No. He's gay, Booth, and my Karate partner. We've known one another since college.'

'Phew! Wow Bones? He's like, major league? Your karate partner?'

'Yep. We meet up once a week or at least when we can, once a month dinner after. When I moved in here, Ange, me and him designed the apartment, and **that, **was a house moving gift.

'Shit ! It's an original??'

'Haa. Yes, of course.' Bones smiled, charmed by his astonishment.

'That's like, **millions**, for a Calder?'

'Do you like it?'

'God yes! It's beautiful, got real passion boiling under the surface, brewing. But the veneer is calm, I love the way he smoothes the oils on, he gets so much emotion into his work, it's like music on canvas.'

Bones watched him closely, as he spoke looking up to the painting. 'Did he name it for you?' He looked back to her, into her warm sultry smile.

'Oooh.. , It's you, isn't it? Nice.' Booth nodded, answering his own question. Bones shifted closer and placed her hand on his chest, feeling his warmth seep into her palm. His eyes sparkled at her.

'Temperance. He called it, Temperance,' she said softly.

'He's got you to a tee, Bones.' Booth tucked a errant strand of hair behind her ear, in a hugely affectionate way. Bones closed her eyes briefly to his delicate touch. She took a deep breath, opened her eyes and slid over him. He rolled flat on his back, taking each other's hands and laced fingers. Her body over his, her legs draped either side of his.

She placed her lips on his, holding them still, as they looked into each other. She lifted her head, scanning his features, while he watched her inspect him.

'You haven't kicked me out yet?' he said cutely, with a wry smile. She shook her head slowly from side to side, let go his hands, rested her torso's weight on her forearms, then fingered his face delicately. The long eye sex began in earnest, with lazy touches and caresses of fingertips and warm palms.

'I haven't run away either.' Bones added softly.

'No. Well, this is **your **apartment,' he said sensibly.

Bones grinned wider, with a little flick of her brow to concede the point. Then there was along pause while they just drank each other in.

'You're an **incredible **lover, Booth,' she told him generously,

'Don't. Not a patch on you.' he said humbly.

'Thank you. Generous of you.' She sent a soft kiss to his lips, then another long gaze.

'We made love, Bones.'

'Yes, we did.'

'Did…' Booth checked, and dropped the marathon eye sex.

'Did, what, Booth?' Bones said softly, looking back into his warm brown scared eyes.

'Did you feel it?' Booth asked cryptically, his heart pounding. His member at full height and strength, pulsing tight between his legs.

'Yes. And how much you love me. I did.' His pupils dilated and he stilled, his breathing stopping for a second. His smile grew wider, she shifted her hips a little and slipped him inside her, at a terribly slow pace. He couldn't stop the reverential deep groan leave his body, at her warmth surrounding him, drawing him deeper into her body and eyes. Bones watched entranced as he quivered under her.

'You touched me, Booth. Something so deep in me, I never knew I possessed.'

Her lips sliding wetly over his, from side to side, he arched his hips to be deeper, closer. Bones sighed as he did so.

'Do you understand now?' He asked breathily.

'Yes.' Bones sat up slowly, impaling herself on him. His hands rose up from her hips and caressed her breasts. She started a slow rounding rhythm, still peering into his eyes.

Her hand went to his, on one of her breasts and wove her fingers with his. Her free hand slipped to her own core, and began to smooth her nub.

He could see her eyes darken slightly, as she breathed out in a slow phew, of controlled passion.

'Let me, Bones, please?' he asked caringly. She nodded slightly, as she took her fingers away and he replaced them with his thumb and gently swirled, as she had done.

'Lovely, Booth, thank you.'

'My pleasure, Bones.'

'What are we going to do now?' Bones enquired sweetly. He grinned wide, lifted his torso a little. His lips kissing her jaw line around to her ear, as her head rolled with a nearing climax.

'Whatever you want. It's your call, Bones.'

'Ok, I want this, us.'

'Me too. We're too good to be apart.'

'Ummm. Agreed.' Her movements a little more erratic. 'Do you mind if I climax, Booth?' He grinned cutely.

'Please do. You're magnificent when you do. Angelic.. .' He said a little too mushily for her and she started to chuckle.

'Haaa! Don't make me laugh… This is, Oooooh, Booth, sooo close.'

'This is what, Bones?' Booth eased his gentle trusts into her, his digit circling slowly.

'This is special isn't it?'

'Yes. We are.' Booth confirmed, quietly.

'Before last night.. . Previously, nothing was.. , a charade, Booth. A cheeeap facsimile of the.. , real oh, thing. I've learnt now.. . Aaaaarrrrhhh Booth.' Bones felt her core start to tremble, twitch, her eyes glassy, locked with his. She took custody of his mouth and tongue, French kissing him slowly. Booth returned the compliment just as delicately.

She broke the kiss, her breath short, panting slightly, erotically.

'Oh Bones. Beautiful.' His breath stolen, seeing her look so lovely as she ground into him, forcing him a deep as he could go.

'Booth. Oh Booth,' she muttered to his lips, 'You're making come.'

'Yes oh yes. That's it.' Bones shook her head, brow furrowing, changing her mind suddenly and stared into his eyes, stilling.

'No. Please together.' She retreated, stopping his hand on her slippery clitoris.

'S'okay. You can.' He told her gently, unconcerned by not being together when they climaxed.

'No. I want confirmation.' Bones gave him a salacious grin, flaring her eyes lids.

'Haa. Always the scientist.' He retorted, shaking his head ironically.

'Yes. It could have been a fluke. If it happens again. Then we should make this permanent.' Booth brows raised in surprised delight at her statement. Her smile disappeared.

'Please, Booth.' She said with a little plea in her tone, Booth kissed her softly.

'Love me, Bones, with all of you. That's the key, ok?' Booth instructed gently, she nodded. Then they began again, but this time, instead of taking from him, she gave him everything of herself, pleasuring him. Concentrating her considerable skills as a lover, to bring him to the edge of sweet abyss. He had done the same, till they stood hand in hand on the precipice, looking into each other, smiling ready to experience a truth.

The blizzard of emotions and sensation approached, to push them forward into the clear bright light. The elation of the sudden merging, caused them to cry out in through the ecstasy. They gasped and lost themselves inside the other. Contorting them, entwining them body and soul. The intensity and power of their love swept them upwards, to soar for a few moments in undiluted, unadulterated bliss.

Bones had her confirmation. The experiment concluded and vindicated.

Booth held her tenderly, as she sank slowly and quietly to his shoulder, unconscious. Just as she had done last night. The phenomenon of, la petite mort or little death, occurring again. The barrage of intense emotions and sensations, short circuited her mind, and her rational side took over essential bodily functions. The euphoria experienced during her intense orgasm, causing her brain and body to overload, and shut down for a few moments.

Booth cradled her gently in his arms, trying to get his own breathing under control. She was out a little longer this time. But he knew why, this time had been even finer. Because they knew each other better. Which kisses to plant, how to touch one another to draw the most pleasure. Giving everything to the other person, altruistically and liberally.

* * *

Booth laid back taking her with him, as she came around slowly in his embrace. She lay still and silent for a long time.

'You make me dance inside, Booth. How trite is that?' Bones ventured her feelings, airing them honestly.

'Very.. , but charming.'

'Aaand.. , I just **have **to tell you. Your oral marathon was **sensational**. I climaxed, shoot, I don't know how many times. I lost count. Haaa.' she looked up to him. He was grinning cheekily, his ego puffing up his torso. Booth, harr 'd on his finger nails, then rubbed them on his chest. Bones chortled, then propped up on her palm, looking deep into him. Bones continued flaring her eyes.

'Your **Cocky **is pretty impressive too. You fill me completely, gorgeously. I feel whole, Booth, complete, when you're inside me. And I know that is terribly clichéd too, but it's the truth.' She told him with excitement and affection. Telling him all this, with a vivacious smile and obviously delighted by what they had finally found in each other.

'Wahell, keep the compliments coming, Bones. My ego is no where **near **big enough yet!' Booth said cheerfully sarcastic. However Bones didn't do sarcasm or understood it fully, so she continued,

'Ok. Your kisses make me so wet. I'm certain I'm dangerously dehydrated.. .' That statement was like a red rag to a bull, to Booth. He growled beastlike and rolled on top of her. She grinned, wide flaring her eyes, wrapping her arms and legs around him, cheerfully egging him on. 'More?' she asked, squeezing his tight butt, Booth nodded frantically.

'Haa. You're so sexy too, and when you came in mouth? On my tongue? Oh boy, Booth, your essence. Shoot, want that again, now!' She was off, wiggling out of his embrace, down to his middle. He laughed pulling her back up.

'Control, woman. Decorum please??' Booth faking his shock at her sudden need to suck him dry again.

'Please??' she pleaded.

'Bones? Calm. We've got all day.'

'Oh screw that! Want a life time, a day's not enough!' she wiggled again, struggling to get free and downwards.

'Right. Will you lay still? You little wriggler. Heavens, you're feisty this morning.' Booth was holding her arms by her wrists, either side of her head holding her still, as she struggled harder. Her eyes dancing with his. Bones was straining her head and neck up, trying to reach his lips, to kiss him,

'Haa. Booth? Come on, let me have some fun?' She desperately tried to roll him with expert legs and weight control. Her karate lessons almost paying off.

Booth struggled to control her, almost loosing the battle. 'In a minute.. . Whoah!'

'Horse.' Bones replied quickly and simply. Booth belly laughed at her retort. She started to giggle madly too.

When their laughter died down, they were smiling fiercely at one another.

'Okay. Are you calm?' Booth asked sensibly, his pupils giving away his amusement though.

'Possibly, your erection is nestling on my labia. So, probably not.' she gave playfully, Booth rolled his eyes, huffing.

'Oh. For the love of… In or out?' Booth asked sensibly.

'Haa! In, in!!' Bones was acting extremely adolescently, which made Booth's heart overflow. It was such a delectable rare event to witness. She wriggled her hips seductively, urging him to comply quickly.

He slid in slowly, Bones arched and sighed contentedly.

'Ooooh thaaaat's better.. . Excellent. Continue.' Bones said relaxing, cheeky smile on her beautiful features. He sighed too, then slowly pecked her lips. Bones looped her graceful legs around his hips, opening herself wide for him.

'Ok. Seeing as we are swapping compliments.. .; Booth began, then. 'Don't doo that, I can't think when you… Harrrr, Bones?' Booth dropped his head, as she grinned whispering in his ear.

'I know. You love when I do that, and this…' Bones reached under her right thigh and caressed his tight scrotum, fondling his sweet spot.

'Ooooh. Shit, woman. Gonna be all over in a second.' He admonished. Bones was making her pussy walls constrict and relax in a perfect symbiosis with his gentle thrusts.

'Haaa.' Bones was having a lively time. Thoroughly enjoying the playfulness, delighted that Booth indeed could be fun in bed, as well as tenderly serious.

'What? Oh! Jesus, woman. Aaaaarhh.' Booth was unable to control his ardour.

'Come on, Booth. Give it to me.' She dripped the words from her lips, licking out his ear, nibbling on his lobe.

'Oh, oh, oh.. .' Booth panted, thrust in deeper with each grunt. He felt her fingers under his balls and a pressure applied, and he grumbled hard unable to resist, then let loose straining into her. Bones watched his bliss tear him up.

'Oh. My, Seeley. Gorgeous. You're so sexy.. . Yes! Ooh, love to feel you come inside me.' Throwing her head back to the sensation of his warm injection rush inside her womb. Booth's head rested on her shoulder, as his breathing laboured, and began to recover. Bones rocked him gently, kissing him constantly.

'I don't' need your compliments, Seeley. I know I'm the woman of your dreams. I blew your mind last night, didn't I? My mouth did things to your beautiful Cocky, you never felt before.' Booth nodded on her shoulder kissing her softly. She was always so honest which sometimes was too frank, but in this case, she was spot on. 'Gave you what was it two climaxes before you finally came, as nature intended?'

'Three actually, but who's counting.' He mumbled in her shoulder, managing a little smile, as he was still recovering.

'Haaa. I was just checking you were listening,' Bones said playfully, caressing his back now. 'And I know you loved my essence too. You kept telling me, I was aware. That is truly sexy and gratifying. I felt **so **loved Seeley.' He looked into her eyes, they were welling up with water. Bones palmed his stubbly jaw.

'I have one question but before I ask it,' Bones prodded his shoulder a little with her index finger, 'You be honest, and don't, for my sakes, try to cover ok? You will not hurt my feelings…' Booth interrupted her.

'Never. It's never been like this with **anyone **but you.' Booth said gravely serious, reading her mind. Her jaw dropped in astonishment at his ability to read her like that. He waited and watched, as her jaw snapped back up and she smiled warmly, tilting her head to the side a tad, saying,

'Me either,' she offered just as seriously, and honest. He slipped his hands under her shoulders, holding her so close and flush with him, she could barely breathe but in a hugely comforting way.

'So what should we do about that?' he asked carefully, as they readjusted and settled comfortably in their tight possessive embrace.

'Nothing, yet. Let's just see how things go. Work as normal, see if we can cope with the friends with benefits, as well. Couple of months?'

'Deal.' Booth gave a short nod confirming their pact.

'Lovely.'

'We're gonna work, Bones, you and I.'

'Oh. Yes, I'm convinced of that.' Bones told him, clearly confident, adding a huge smile. It was his turn for his jaw to drop, she pecked him softly. 'So, breakfast?'

'Humm… Yes, pleeease.' He fired his eyes at her, Bones got his naughty implication instantly, as he then slid down her body. Bones laughed hard, knowing exactly where he was off too.

'Arrh! Booth!? No! Need to bathe. Arrrh.. , gettroff!' They struggled again, till finally she freed herself from his clutches. Bones stole away, running to her bathroom. Booth was off in the blink of a eye, growling after her.

* * *

**Authors notes**: Thank you for taking to time to read. I hope you enjoyed this fluffiness. Check, if you were smiling at the end? Hit the review button and let me know. Tar very much. May your God bless you. Till the next time… X


End file.
